Kastro
Kastro (カ ス ト ロ, Kasutoro) adalah seorang pejuang terkemuka di Heavens Arena dan selebriti yang terkenal. Dia tinggal di lantai 200 Arena Surga, dengan maksud mengumpulkan cukup banyak kemenangan untuk menjadi Master Lantai. Penampilan satu-satunya adalah memimpin hingga pertandingan ulang dengan Hisoka. 1 Penampilan thumb|left|Desain Kastro 2011Kastro adalah pria bertubuh tegap yang memiliki mata hijau dan rambut panjang putih kendur yang mencapai ke punggung bagian atas. Pakaian berpakaiannya terdiri dari jubah tanpa topi di atas jubah putih dengan garis hitam, dan celana putih yang terselip di sepatu botnya yang abu-abu. Pada adaptasi anime tahun 1999, desainnya identik untuk sebagian besar dengan perbedaan menjadi skema warnanya dan memperpendek jaketnya. Latar Belakang Dua tahun sebelum dimulainya seri, Kastro melawan Hisoka di Arena Surga. Dia mencetak knockdown dan memenangkan tiga poin (satu-satunya yang melakukannya melawan Hisoka), namun akhirnya dikalahkan. Setelah ini, dia berlatih keras untuk memperbaiki Nen-nya, dan meraih sembilan kemenangan. Dia kemudian menantang Hisoka untuk kemenangan kesepuluhnya, yakin dia bisa mengalahkannya. 1 Kastro mempertahankan kemampuan Doppelgangernya tersembunyi. Plot Arena Surga Kastro makes his first appearance during an interview before his match with Hisoka. Interested in meeting Kastro; Killua manages to sneak past a guard and makes it to his room. As Killua spots Kastro sitting in his room, Kastro mysteriously appears behind him and inquires what his business is with him. Killua baffled now that the chair he saw Kastro sitting in was now empty. claims he wants an autograph. Although happy to oblige to the request, Kastro easily deduces Killua's true motives and foresaw his arrival, for using Zetsu upon entering the floor. Curious Killua inquires how Kastro managed to disappeared so quickly, but Kastro keep it as secret. Kastro returns to his room, but not before saying he'll wait for Killua at Battle Olympia. Killua however has no interest in fighting him.1 thumb|left|Kastro memenangkan poin pertamaSebelum pertandingan dengan Kastro dan Hisoka dimulai. Kastro mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Hisoka karena telah membaptisnya dari pertandingan sebelumnya 2 tahun yang lalu, karena pembaptisannya dia mengumpulkan kekuatan yang lebih besar, yang cukup baginya untuk mengalahkannya. Wasit memulai pertandingan dan Kastro dengan cepat mendapat pukulan pertama. Terkejut dengan ini, Hisoka percaya bahwa dia menghindari serangan tersebut karena Kastro menuntut Hisoka untuk menjadi serius. 1 Kastro mengklaim dirinya tidak sama dengan dia 2 tahun yang lalu dan tidak akan menahan diri lagi. Hisoka hanya mengolok-olok Kastro tentang menjadi serius. Jadi Kastro membawa ayunan lain ke Hisoka yang dodges, tapi tertabrak dengan serangan tak terduga lainnya. Serangan yang tak terduga berlanjut sampai Kastro berhasil mengalahkan Hisoka, membuatnya unggul 4-0. Setelah mendapatkan ketenangannya, Hisoka mengaku telah melihat Kastro menghilang. Hisoka mencoba untuk menyimpulkan bagaimana Kastro berhasil menarik begitu banyak prestasi padanya sejauh ini. Kastro bagaimanapun mencoba untuk menghasut Hisoka untuk menyerangnya dan menggunakan Hatinya yang Bulu Fist Hatsu untuk merobek lengan kanan Hisoka, yang mengorbankannya dengan rela. 2 Kastro yang kemudian mengejek Hisoka karena mengorbankan lengannya akan bertindak untuknya dia salah. Namun Hisoka yakin itu akan dan kemudian menggunakan sapuan kaki di Kastro, sambil menangkap lengannya yang terputus di udara. Hisoka kemudian menyatakan bahwa sepanjang waktu ini, Kastro telah menggunakan penciptaan ganda Terikat untuk membantu membentuk serangan balik. Kastro menegaskan deduksi Hisoka dan memiliki "Doppelganger" -nya muncul di sampingnya. Setelah percakapan singkat Hisoka dan Kastro memiliki kekuatan dan sifat Kastro's "Doppelganger". Kastro kemudian mengasumsikan posisi Fist Bite Tiger lagi dan menyatakan bahwa dia akan menggunakan Fion Bulu Kanannya untuk merobek lengan kirinya. Hisoka bagaimanapun menjadi gembira dengan deklarasi Kastro dan mulai memakan daging dari lengannya yang terputus sedikit, sedikit kesal Kastro. 2 Hisoka kemudian menutupi lengannya yang terputus di dalam kain dan membuat lengan itu lenyap, membuat sekumpulan kartu remi menyebar di arena. Hisoka kemudian menyuruh Kastro memilih kartu dan memikatnya dan setelah menghitung persamaan matematis, menarik sebuah kartu as keluar dari bagian lengan pundaknya yang terputus. 3thumb|Kastro Mati Kastor yang lelah menggunakan rangkapnya untuk mengambil lengan kiri Hisoka, yang sekali lagi rela menyerah. Namun Kastro kaget karena lengan kanan Hisoka disambungkan dan menyimpulkan bahwa Hisoka menggunakan Nen untuk memasang kembali lengannya. Hisoka kemudian memuji kemampuan Kastro, tapi memprediksi dia akan menari sendiri sampai mati. Dengan kemarahan, Kastro dan biaya Doppelganger-nya terhadap Hisoka, tapi saat mereka memisahkan tokoh Hisoka dari Kastro yang sebenarnya, karena Doppelganger tidak mencerminkan kerusakan yang terjadi padanya. Frustrasi oleh ini mengungkapkan, Kastro mencoba untuk menyergap Hisoka dari belakang, tapi dipukul di wajah oleh lengan kiri Hisoka yang terputus. Tertegun dengan serangan Hisoka yang melempar kartu reminya yang tajam ke Kastro yang membunuhnya. Hisoka mengklaim dengan menyia-nyiakan ingatannya untuk menciptakan duplikat Tersembunyi dari dirinya sendiri yang juga dapat dikendalikan dan menggunakan gerakan kompleks, Kastro menyebabkan "Memory Overload", menciptakan kematiannya Ketika Wing mengajarkan Gon, Killua, dan Zushi tentang individualitas Nen, dia mengungkapkan bahwa Kastro adalah seorang Enhancer. Namun karena ia memilih untuk membuat Hatsu menggunakan kedua Konjurasi dan Manipulasi, yang tidak kompatibel dengan Enhancer. Meskipun ia menguasai Hatsu ini melalui latihan yang berat, ia mengekspos bakatnya secara berlebihan. 4 Kemampuan & Kekuatan Kastro menunjukkan dirinya sebagai petarung yang hebat dengan keterampilan tempur yang cukup banyak, yang banyak peringkatnya setara dengan Master Lantai. Bukti itu adalah kenyataan bahwa dia tidak pernah kalah dalam satu pertandingan kecuali keduanya melawan Hisoka, yang membiarkannya bertahan karena dia tertarik dengan potensinya. Gaya bertarungnya menggabungkan teknik tangan-ke-tangan yang canggih dengan tipuan yang diberikan oleh tiruannya. Kastro juga sangat mahir membaca arus aura, bahkan saat tidak dilepaskan, seperti yang terjadi saat ia mengungkapkan kebohongan Killua tentang tidak tertarik untuk bertarung hanya dengan menatapnya. Masuk akal jika dia bisa menggunakan keahlian ini dalam pertempuran juga untuk memprediksi pergerakan lawannya. Persepsi yang Disempurnakan: Kastro berhasil mendeteksi kehadiran Killua di lantai dan hilangnyanya secara tiba-tiba. Dia mengklaim bahwa ini normal untuk pejuang kalibernya. Kekuatan yang Ditingkatkan: Kastro cukup kuat, cukup untuk memutilasi pejuang Heavens Arena sesama hanya dengan menggunakan tangannya yang telanjang. Dia juga berhasil sejenak menodai Hisoka dengan tiba-tiba bertiup. Enhanced Speed: Meskipun sebagian besar serangannya terjadi karena disorientasi lawannya dengan Double-nya, strategi ini memerlukan waktu yang tepat dan kecepatan yang cukup banyak untuk bekerja, karena target tersebut tidak boleh diijinkan untuk melihat dua Kastro sekaligus. Jangan sampai kemampuannya terungkap. Sebelum bertengkar dengan Hisoka, ini belum pernah terjadi. Dalam konfrontasi tersebut, dia berhasil bergerak di belakang si penyihir, dan dalam penampilan pertamanya, dia muncul di belakang Killua tanpa si pembunuh yang melihat dia mendekati (walaupun dia mungkin hanya menggunakan Zetsu dalam hubungannya dengan tiruannya). Menguasai Hand to Hand Combatant: Dengan kemampuan penuhnya dalam bidang ini tidak jelas, Kastro masih mampu melakukan Fist Bite Tiger, sebuah teknik canggih yang, menurut Killua, memiliki cukup kekuatan untuk menebang pohon jika digunakan oleh seorang ahli. Seni bela diri yang dipekerjakannya tampaknya berfokus terutama pada memukul lawan dengan tangan seseorang, dengan daging pada khususnya. Ayunan Kastro umumnya sangat luas, membuat mereka lebih kuat tapi membiarkan lawan yang terampil untuk memprediksi mereka, meskipun reaksi balik ini ditutupi oleh Double-nya. Nen Kastro adalah seorang Enhancer, tapi dia juga memiliki banyak keterampilan dalam kategori Manipulasi dan Konjurasi. Meski kemampuan Doppelganger-nya sulit bagi kebanyakan lawan, ia memiliki banyak kekurangan. Beberapa kekurangan termasuk jumlah fokus yang sangat besar yang dibutuhkannya (untuk Enhancer) dan ketidakmampuan Kastro untuk meniru efek pertempuran, seperti debu dan darah, pada klonnya yang membuat aspek menipu dan tipu daya dari kemampuan yang sudah usang dalam sebuah gambar. - bentrokan Perangkap terbesar adalah bahwa penekanan Kastro terhadap Doppelganger juga membuat dia mengabaikan dan meremehkan kategori Nen alami, Enhancement, di mana kekuatan sebenarnya terbaring. Meski begitu, Kastro tentu saja adalah seorang praktisi Nen yang hebat. Trivia Sebagian besar pertempuran Kastro dengan Hisoka dihilangkan dalam adaptasi anime Nippon Animation. References # ↑ 1.0 1.1 1.2 1.3 Hunter × Hunter - Volume 6, Chapter 52 # ↑ 2.0 2.1 Hunter × Hunter - Volume 6, Chapter 53 # ↑ 3.0 3.1 Hunter × Hunter - Volume 6, Chapter 54 # ↑ Hunter × Hunter - Volume 7, Chapter 60 Kategori:Karakter Laki-Laki Kategori:Enhancers Kategori:Karakter yang telah meninggal Kategori:Pejuang Arena Surga